Umm Title uhhhhhh
by Rajaputi
Summary: Justa weird funny fic that I wrote.


(Raora, Carrot, Gateau, and Marron stepped intot he bar as Raora turned to Carrot.)  
  
Raora: Now how the hell did you get me in here again?  
  
Carrot: I bet you 20 that you couldn't drink five shtos of whiskey without falling out of your seat.  
  
Raora: You know that seems stupid right now but ah well...  
  
(They all took seats at the bar as several of the guys told their waiters they'd pay for a shot of whsikey, the waiters nodded and dashed over.) You have 7 shots of whiskey from the gentlemen.  
  
Raora: Uh right.. umm thanks...  
  
Marron: Thank god the hotels right upstairs...  
  
Carrot: Marron your not getitng out of here either.(turns to Raora.) Ok now as soon as they get her drink up.  
  
Raora: (Nods) whatever..(Waiter lines up seven shots of whiskey.) Now rember any of you try sand take advantage of me after this you won't see daylight again.  
  
Carrot: (Nods.) Uh right...  
  
Raora: Ok..(Gulps down the first shot.)  
  
Gateau: Maybe we should have had Tira and Chocolat come along to see this...  
  
Marron: They wanted to go shopping...  
  
Gateau: Still...  
  
Raora: (Swigs down the second and third.)  
  
Carrot:v Whoa not bad she hasn't even flinched...  
  
Raora: (Swallows the fourht and fifth.) Told ya!(Giggles.)  
  
Carrot: You still have to not flal out of your chair!  
  
Raora: Fine...(Drinks sixth shot.)  
  
Carrot: (Turns as waiting brings everyone elses drinks.)  
  
Raora: (Finishes the seventh shot.) I'm still the standing victor hee hee...(Is begining to get very red in the face.)  
  
Carrot: Uh right...  
  
Marron: (Sips the wine Carrot ordered for him not to waste.) This won't end well...  
  
Carrot: (Takes a gulp of his drink.) What'cha mean?  
  
Gateau: (Downs the last of his first drink.)  
  
Raora: (Stands up.) I'm gonna go dance.(Dashes out onto the floor.)  
  
Carrot: That won't be good...  
  
Marron: I'm going up to the room...(He murmurs setting aside the half emptied glass and walking off.)  
  
Carrot: Marron can't drink worth beans.. Raora's better than him...  
  
(Glances back and forth.)  
  
Carrot: Gateau...?  
  
Raora: Hello! (Looks down at the blond haired kid in front of her.)  
  
Count Potato Chips: Hello Mith I hear you wanted to Danth.  
  
Raora: Yes!, It's nice to meet you uhh...?  
  
Potato: Just call me Count Potato Chips.  
  
Raora: Ok Chippy...*Giggles.*  
  
Potato: Chippy...? Oh well...  
  
(15 Minutes Later)  
  
Raora: (Walks back to where Carrot is sitting.) Hiya!(Sits down beside him and rest head on his shoulder.)  
  
Carrot: Uhh hi.. where've you been?  
  
Raora: Dancing with Chippy, where's your brother?  
  
Carrot: Upstairs asleep why?  
  
Raora: Just wondered.(Smiles and plays with his hair.)  
  
Carrot: Umm I thought you liked my brother?(Looks very confused.)  
  
Raora: Hmm Carrot? What gave you that idea?  
  
Carrot: (To self.: Holy Shit she thinks I'm Marron.)  
  
Potato: (Walks up.) Raora? (Glances around and notices Carrot.) How'd you get her to act like that?  
  
Carrot: Well umm....(Sets Raora upright and slips off of stool, and wlaks off with Potato.) She thinks I'm my brother.  
  
Potato: Whoa she's half blind?  
  
Carrot: Not usually.. how much did you buy her to drink?  
  
Potato: One shot of whiskey, but 5 other guys also bought her a shot...  
  
Carrot: Ok so she's had thirteen shots of whiskey?  
  
Potato: No way she's still standing after that?  
  
Carrot: She really needs to go to her room...  
  
Potato: But how ya gonna get her there?  
  
Raora: (Walks up.) I'm gonna go dance with that guy!(She calls pointing to a guy waiting at the bar.)  
  
Carrot: Raora just wait at the bar no more dancing...  
  
Raora: Oh pooh...(Walks off.)  
  
(Carrot and Potato discuss for a bit longer then wlak bakc tot he bar to find Raora gone.)  
  
Carrot: Shit...  
  
Potato: Definitally...  
  
(And thus the Inn wide searched commensed. They found Raora upstairs looking for her room in the hall. At least they think. Who knows. She's in Lala land!)  
  
Carrot: There you are Raora!  
  
Raora: Oh hello Carrot, Chippy to.  
  
Potato: Well she can see straight again that's good.  
  
Raora: Marron said you where asleep what are you doing awake...?  
  
Carrot: ...  
  
Raora: Chippy what'cha talking bout I can see straight all the time.  
  
Marron: (Walks out of room looking sleepy.) What's going on it's late...  
  
Raora: Hello Marron!(Snatches his arm.)  
  
Carrot: Is this good or bad?  
  
Potato: No clue...  
  
Gateau: (Walks in from taking a wlak outside, stops in hall.) What did I miss?  
  
Carrot: Raora acting like a school girl...  
  
Gateau: I just can't picture that...  
  
Potato: Well it's true.  
  
Carrot: I couldn't picture it before either.  
  
Marron: How much has she had to drink...?  
  
Carrot: Aproximatly 13 shots of whiskey.  
  
Gateau: She's still standing after that?!  
  
Marron: Good god she needs to get some sleep.. she'll have a worse headache than all of us when she wakes up....  
  
Carrot: Yeah we were about to put her in her room when she vanished...  
  
Marron: What do you mean vanished?  
  
Carort: We left her at the bar for a bit and when we came back she was gone.. we found her in the hall.  
  
Gateau: So anyway who's taking her in to the room?  
  
Carrot: Not me she might remeber enough...  
  
Marron: Oh yeah she said she's kill anyone hmm great...  
  
Potato: Whoa she's not a cute harmless girl like she looks?  
  
Carrot: No just be afraid be very afraid.. well of her....  
  
(Chocolat and Tira walk up toting two bags each.)  
  
Tira: what's going on...  
  
Chocolat: Darling!(Snatches Carrot's arm.) You waited for me to get back!  
  
Carrot: Ack! LEGGO CHOCOLAT!!!(Tries desperately to get free.)  
  
Marron: Well Raora has had way to much to drink and is pretty much in another world.  
  
Raora: Hee hee Hiya Tira! Chocolat hello!(Is still latched onto Marron's arm.) My Marron!(Looks completely happy.)  
  
Marron: I'm not standing here all night so anyway.....  
  
Tira: I should have been here to regulate...  
  
Carrot: (Get's free, and runs like hell down the hall.)  
  
Chocolat: Darling come back!(Chases after Carrot.)  
  
Raora: (Giggles and smiles.)  
  
Gateau: It's almost eery...  
  
Marron: Right about now I get cranky because I have a serious headache.....  
  
Raora: Marron grouchy?(Looks upset.) Why?  
  
Tira: Don't answer her she'll probly try and get rid of the reason.. meaning total destruction... with her in ths state..  
  
Marron: So what am I supposed to do let her hang on my arm all night?  
  
Gateau: That would solve the problem..... I think...  
  
Raora: Marron what's making you grouchy?  
  
Tira: Again don't answer her...  
  
Marron: I need to get some sleep...  
  
Carrot. (Dashes past Chocolat still chasing him.) ACK!!  
  
Chocolat: WAIT FOR ME DARLING!!!!(They both vanish around a corner.)  
  
Raora: Marron sleepy so grouchy?(Blinks.) Noisy keeps you awake?  
  
Marron: ...  
  
Tira: Ummm  
  
Gateau: Is she going to toast Chocolat and Carrot?  
  
Raora: That it?  
  
Gateau: Why is she talking like a little kid?  
  
Tira: You forget she's in lala land....  
  
Gateau: Oh yes the wonderful place where everythign is sickeningly perfect.  
  
Marron: Don't fry Carrot and Chocolat...  
  
Raora: But their noisy and keeping you awake.  
  
Marron: ...  
  
Raora: Marron not going mute right?  
  
Marron: ...  
  
Tira: Someone put her in her room already...  
  
Gateau: You we feel the need to live...  
  
Tira: What do you mean?  
  
Marron: Well she had repeatedly tolds us that if anyone tried to take advantage...(Explains about the deaht thing.)  
  
Tira: Damn this is a problem...  
  
Gateau: Tira put her in her room...your the least likely to end up dead...  
  
Tira: No way... and most likely she won't remember a thing why are we all so worried?  
  
Marron: Because there is the chance...  
  
Carrot: (Runs past again Chcolat still chasing him.) ACK!  
  
Chocolat: WAIT DARLING!(Nearly catches him around the corner but slips.)  
  
Raora: (Darts after them.) BE QUIET!!!!!  
  
Gateau: Shit...  
  
Tira: Oh great...  
  
Marron: ...  
  
Gateau: I'm beginning to think he is going mute...  
  
(Loud sound is heard from across the Inn.)  
  
Raora: Got'cha!(Is sitting on top of Carrot.) Now be QUIET!!!!!!  
  
Chocolat: She's fast..(Big Anime Sweatdrop.)  
  
Carrot: Ah NOOOOOOOOO(Thinks it's Chocolat.)  
  
Raora: SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Carrot: Whoa where did Raora come from last I...(Thinks she was hanging on MArron's arm.)  
  
Chocolat: Fast.....  
  
(Tira, Gateau, and Marron run up.)  
  
Gateau: Damn he's still alive...  
  
Tira: thank god no ones fried!  
  
Marron: ...(Thinks how the hell am I supposed to respond to this madness?)  
  
Roara: Marron's become mute because of you noisy...  
  
Carrot: (Big anime sweatdrop.) Umm uhh right...  
  
Gateau: (Thinks~ Fry him Fry him.)  
  
Tira: Raora go to your room!  
  
Raora: Why should I listen to you Tira?  
  
Tira: Damn she still knows she an adult.....  
  
Raora: ...  
  
Marron: Umm Raora please go stand over there...  
  
Raora: Okies Marron!(Stands up and walks over to indicated spot.)  
  
Tira: She actually listened to you.. amazing....  
  
Carrot: (stands up.) Umm...  
  
Choclat: DARLING!(Nabs Carot arm and snuggles.)  
  
Carrot: Dammit...  
  
Marron: I still need to get some sleep......  
  
Raora: Is someone to noisy?  
  
Marron: No...  
  
Gateau: He's not mute anymore...  
  
Tira: This is weird...  
  
Carrot: Leggo!!!!  
  
Marron: I'm leaving now.. I didn't make this mess...(Turns to walk off.)  
  
Raora: (Turns to follow Marron.) Wait for Me!!  
  
Carrot: (Get's free of Chocolat.)  
  
Tira: Ummm...  
  
Gateau: Raora you really need to go to your room...  
  
Raora: No thank you.  
  
Marron: Raora go to your room...  
  
Raora: Fine...(Walks off Grumpily.)  
  
Tira: (Big anime sweatdrop.) We could have told her that earlier and this would be over...  
  
Marron: Just go lock her in...(Walks off to get some sleep.)  
  
(And so everyone went to bed. Now for the morning after.)  
  
Raora: (Banging on door.) LET ME OUTA HERE WHO LOCKED THIS DOOR!!!!  
  
Carrot: Huh what's going on...(Sleepy with bed hair.)  
  
Marron: Serious headche...(Has face burried in pillow.)  
  
Gateau: Make her be quiet I'm trying to sleep...(Covers head with pillow.)  
  
(Keep in mind they all have their own rooms.)  
  
Raora: SOMEBODY BETTER LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Tira: Shut up.. I had a long night because of you...  
  
Chocolat: Is it worth the trouble?  
  
(And so our heros remebered little of last night... Marron woke up with a horrible headache, Raora almost ripped Carrot to pieces, and Potato dissapeared in the middle of the fic. All in all it ended umm somewhat normal, and for some reason everyone knew never to let Raora come to a bar with them again.)  
  
~Raja~  
Hee hee I finished a funny fic! Pwease review! 


End file.
